Black,Blue and Broken
by blackRoza
Summary: Raven Nightwine  puts up a shell after her parents are killed by deamons and not even her brother can brake it, but when she moves to the toronto institute will this new boy be abel to brake this blake, blue and broken girl.
1. Chapter 1

**Ok so this is the first chapter of my mortal instrument story. Its based on a girl (Raven Nightwine) and her brother (Shaden Nightwine). Its mainly from ravens point of view follow her on her journey of love lost happiness and much much more**

**Chapter 1**

Walking through the front door . the smell hits me the smell that I know all too well. The smell of death lingering in the air.

"mum, dad, shade" i call into the darkness. But I knew I would get no reply. And I was right silence the type of silence that strangles someone. Running down the empty halls. Cheeking every room praying that it was a dream. I enter the kitchen and a strangle cry escapes my mouth. My mother and farther lay in pools of blood. Their lifeless eye staring up.

"MUMMY,DADDY. WAKE UP YOU HAVE TO WAKE UP. PLEASE" desperation clear in my voice. Then it hit me my brother and he wasn't here. I begged he was ok. But right now i could not move I could not think everything was a blur. I berried my face into my farther and mothers motionless farther still begging him to wake up.

I don't know how long I sat there. But sooner or later the door opened and i felt strong arms rap around me I let go of my father and mother and threw myself into my brothers embrace.

"shh, raven its ok you're ok now" his voice whispered but we both knew it was a lie we both sat there crying for god knows how long before. We called the council and told them what happened. They were there with in a hour. I tried so hard not to cry as they told us that marax demons had attract and had killed our parents. I wanted to scream at them that are parents had been some of the best shadow hunters. I wanted to yell and scream that it was a mistake and that this was some sort of sick joke. But I knew it wouldn't help. Then I picked up on what they were saying

"you'll leave tomorrow for the Manhattan institute. I think you should go gather your belongings and I'll meet you here at 12 tomorrow. After the ceremony. Understood" he said in the sort of voice that said don't mess with me.

"WHAT" I said before I could stop myself " you expect that we just pick up and leave the only place we have ever called home" I said through gritted teeth.

"why what do you recommend miss Nightwine" he said In a smug little tone. God I want to punch this guy so bad right now.

"oh I don't know. Let us stay in idris" I said sarcastically most people would not use sarcasm after finding there parents dead on the kitchen. But that's what I do put up a shell.

"Raven that's enough, thank you council will be ready tomorrow "my brother said in a no nonsense tone. But this time I listened and learned to shut my mouth.

After they left I ran up stairs to my room, and slammed my door. I sat down and cryed. I didn't want to leave idris, I didn't want to start again, I didn't want to make new friends, I didn't want my parents to die. But I guess we don't always get what we want.

A knock on my door brought me back to reality.

"can I come in" my brother said just loud enough for me to pick up with my shadow hunter hearing.

"leave me alone shaden" I only ever used his full name when I was serious. He came in any way I kinda knew he would. He sat down next to me wrapped me in his arms and kissed the top of my head.

"What are we gonna do shade" I whispered

"I don't know rave , I don't know" he whispered back

**Hope you liked if you did please review**

**blackroza**


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2**

Rain drops hit the window like the tears fell down my face. the funeral had just ended but I was still in my dress and hells **(pic on profiles).** The council will be here in just under an hour but I already miss home.

Looking around the room of scatted boxes I feel alone. Shade had gone to thank everyone for attending the service. Me however couldn't take the looks of pity. Looking back out the window I knew one thing for sure I'd miss the lush green scenery of idris replaced by the cold hard concrete one of Toronto, Canada.

I had never been outside of idris. This was for fact my home. I had grew up with the strict rules and regulations. But now I was going to be a stranger in a place I knew little too nothing about that little fact scared me.

My brother walked into my room. His white tie lessened around his neck, jacket discarded and shirt sleeves rolled to the elbow.

"is it time" I asked in a small shaky voice I didn't want to go. But I knew I had to at one point.

"No, but you should get ready they'll be here soon" he said walking over and hugging me. " it's been a long hard day" he whispered so quietly that one might have thought he was talking to himself. But I knew it was for me to hear. I nodded feelings as though I had to let him know I had heard.

After a while he let go and walked out of the room . and again I was alone. Sighing I walked over to the suit case I would take today on the plane, the rest of my stuff would come in the next few days, I pulled out a sweeter, my favourite track pants and a pair of ugg boots **(pic on profile)**. I decided to put mu blonde hair in a messy bun but wear no makeup. Declaring myself decent I walked down the spiral stair case but stoped when I came to the bottom and looked up.

This would be the last day I called this house my home. After shaden turned 21 he would inherit the house and everything in it as eldest Nightwine, he had just turned 17 and I was 16, I hated to admit it but I was jealous of him but the truth was that I am.

"ready?" surprised I jumped and let out a small girlish scream. Before turning and facing shade. Speak of the devil and he shall appear was the thought that ran through my mind.

"No, but I don't think I ever will be" I said fighting back tears. I took his out stretched hand as we made our way to the front door. I looked around at the empty halls and rooms. Remembering the memories they were all I had of this place I couldn't call it home anymore because it wasn't.

To be honest I don't know where home is anymore.

**THANK YOU FOR READING. I KNOW THIS CHAPTER IS SHOURT THEY WILL GET LONGER. PLEAS REVIEW. THANKS**

**-BLACKROZA**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

The noise in the airport was a warm welcome after the eerie silence on the plane ride. I looked around at the people in the airport and instantly spotted out a little girl. She looked to be about 5 she had red curly hair and a pair of bright golden eye. But that's not what caught my attention it was the fact that she was seated on top of her farther shoulders laughing like a mad woman. But something else caught my eye her farther he had ruans all up his arm and looked oddly familiarly.

"that's Jace Lightwood and his daughter Mia" my brother voice whispered into my ear careful not to let the famous shadow hunter hear. So that was why he was familiar he was no other then Jace Lightwood known by shadow hunters across the world. That was he and his wife Clarissa. Mother use to tell us their tale when we were kids. How they would have gone through anything to save their love, how they had saved Idris countless times and how they lost so much and never gave up.

"Hello my name is Mia lightwood are you a shadow hunter like my mummy and daddy" I looked down to see the little girl, Mia, now standing at my feet smiling up at me.

"Hello Mia I'm Raven Nigtwine and this is my brother Shaden, and yes we are shadow hunters" I bent down and smiled at the little girl. Her eyes widened in excitement.

"Mia what are you doing" I turned my eyes on the girl's mother, Clarissa Lightwood.

"I was just talking to my new friend mummy" Mia's face turned to innocents as she spoke to her mother. As I guessed she must have a tendency to talk to strangers.

"Hello my name is Raven Nightwine and this is my brother Shaden, it is a pleasure to meet you Mrs Lightwood" as I spoke jace strolled over and picked up his daughter.

"It's Clary and its lovely to meet you parents were great people" she was the first one who hadn't said "I'm sorry for your loss" and for that I was great full.

"Well we must be of it was a pleasure meeting you both" jace nodded to each of us as we headed of in different directions. I could believe it I had meet the Jace and Clary Lightwood they were so nice if I hadn't know their background I would of said they were the happiest people on the planet.

The Car ride to the Toronto institute was full of silence as I stared out the window. I was right Toronto was made out of concrete people busily shuffled down the street ignoring everyone else as they went, cars rushed down the street in an almost panicked state it gave me a headache, but as we reached the institute things became more quiet the streets died down and a bit of greenery here and there people now laughed and chatted in the street.

It took an hour to reach the institute designed as a abandoned hotel. I reached the front door and resited the phase I knew all too well.

The inside of the institute was bright and happy, the walls where lined with Greek paintings, high ceilings and two grand stair cases. I loved it.

"hello you must be shaden and raven Nightwind, im Hunter Carstairs"

I hope you like if you did please review. And I'm sorry if this story is crap it's the first one im determind to stick to – blackroza


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

I turned to see a boy about my age with brown hair just reaching above his piercing brown eyes. He was buff and tall but from the smirk o his face you could tell he was arrogant. I wanted so desperately to tear my eyes away from his but something caught me there and no matter how much my brain screamed at me to stop and turn my head I couldn't.

"hunter are you disturbing our guest" after I finally regained myself I turned my eyes to the woman behind him. She had brown hair just like hunters but instead had crystal blue eyes. She looked to be around her late thirty's but was still beautiful in the golden sundress she wore .

"no mother just saying hello" the boy turned to his mother a smiled giving her an over innocent look as she smiled a laughed.

"Ruby-blue, William, Christopher our guest are here" the woman called up the stairs as to young boys and a girl about shade's age came bouncing down the steps. The girl instantly came over and hugged me I instantly felt calm and happy I somehow knew I had mad a friend as I hugged her back.

"hi im ruby-blue im nice to meet you" the girl said as she pulled back. She had blonde curly hair and brown eyes just like hunter but instead of showing a humour they showed excitement.

the two little boys came over and introduced themselves as William and Christopher they looked to be around 7 but where already the spitting image of their elder brother. The last person to introduce themselves was Ivey the mother she gave us both a big hug before retreating back towards one of the doors in the hall way. Leaving only the kids.

the twins had run off up the stairs yelling something about PlayStations and who was going to win. I silently laughed

"so raven how are you finding Canada" Ruby-blue asked slightly bitting her lip at the awkward tension in the room.

"its defiantly not what I expected" I laughed nervously looking at my brother for help only to find he was already in deep convocation with hunter.

"here ill show you your rooms" Ruby directed us up the stairs and through many hallways telling us what each room was for as she went. Finally she pulled me into a room witch I absolutely loved it them had been black and purple and it was littered with furniture it even had a balcony I couldn't help but gasp.

"you like" Ruby-blue asked looking like a child on Christmas day."

Suddenly life here wasn't looking so bad.

_**Hey guys chapter 4 im really enjoying this story but I only have 2 reviews so PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW it really makes my day. - blackroza**_


	5. Chapter 5

Four hours later ruby-blue and I had finished unpacking and getting to know each other before she made a quick good bye and swiftly left the room.

I'm now lying down on my new bed black hair spread wildly around my face as I just stare at the celling. I enjoyed the peace a quite it was relaxing. So relaxing that I all most groaned as someone knocked at the door.

"come in" I shouted as I stumbled off the bed. The door opened to revile hunter behind it I almost groaned again. Where the hell is my peace.

"umm sorry to bother you but dinners ready and mum sent me to get you" he looked at his shoes and scratched the back of his neck as he mumbled the words. I had to admit it was kinda cute… NO NO you cant fall for a jerk. As my mind was having its little debate I was again captured by his eyes. They held so much emotion it was like I was on a high when I was looking into them trying to guess what he was feeling. I finally came back to reality.

"uhh yeah ok" I mentally slapped myself at how retarded I sounded. Following hunter out into the hall and upstairs in till we reached French doors he pushed them open to revile a grand dining room.

everyone was now sitting in the dining room eating some Italian dish I didn't even want to try and pronounce.

"so raven did you like your room" Ivey asked smiling politely at the awkward silence

"its fantastic thank you" I smiled back as brightly as I could not wanting to be rude. Suddenly I had water splatted all over me. I turned to find a laughing hunter. That little brat I stood up grabbed my water a poured it over his head making the rest of the table laugh. I quickly thanked Ivey for dinner before stomping back to my room.

I quickly shower and changed before jumping back to my bed but I miss interpreted the space and feel on my butt with a loud thump. Someone burst into my room holding a baseball bat. That person was hunter and he was shirtless . OHH FML

"you have a whole room of knifes, swords and any other weapon you can think of but you chose a baseball bat" I questioned pulling my self of the timber floor.

"it was the closes thing to me" he shrugged. I suddenly realised how close we were as I met his eyes and was once again captured. That was in till someone burst through my door for the second time that night.


End file.
